Knock First
by AdmHawthorne
Summary: What did happen to Frankie and that spare key Angela had? Set in my "New Experiences" universe. One shot.


**From my "New Experiences" universe. A one shot to tell what happened following this exchange:**

**_On Wed, Feb 8th, 2011 at 2:03 PM, Jane Rizzoli . wrote:  
>From: Jane Rizzoli<br>To: Maura Isles  
>Re: Time Off<em>**

**_Healthy snacks! You're evil. I think I love you more._**

**_I hate not knowing something, but, for you, I'll make an exception and just go with it._**

**_I told Ma that Frankie hasn't been at the station in two days, and I'm starting to worry. Frankie told me he's been avoiding Ma's calls because he's been trying to talk to Sherri on the phone when he's got free time. It's only a matter of time… }:-]_**

**_See you tomorrow,_**

**_YWD_**

**_On Wed, Feb 8th, 2011 at 4:23 PM, Maura Isles . wrote:  
>From: Maura Isles<br>To: Jane Rizzoli  
>Re: Time Off<em>**

**…_and you call __me__ evil._**

**_See you soon,_**

**_YLME_**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sherri, it's Frankie. You busy?" Frankie Rizzoli shut his apartment door, throwing his keys on the coffee table on the way to the bedroom to change from work.<p>

"_Fankie? Hey! I'm just watching tv. You know, the usual. What's up?"_

"So, I'm finally moved in over here, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over and share a pizza or something. I picked up that movie we were talking about the other day. Figured we could watch it. You interested?" As he talked, he pulled off his shoes, and hung up his uniform.

"_Oh, sounds like fun. Pepperoni?"_

"You know it. When you coming over?" With a smirk on his face, he started pulling out clothes for the night: one pair of navy blue sleep pants and a white tank top.

"_Depends. How soon you going to get that pizza over to your place?"_

"I'll order it as soon as I'm off the phone with you. Should get here about 20 minutes after you do, if you leave right now." He was clearly putting on his most charming voice for the woman on the other end of the line.

"_I don't know, Frankie. Why don't I just come in about forty minutes? Then, the pizza'd already be there."_

"Ah, come on, Sherrie," he narrowed his eyes as he thought about what he could do to work the system in his favor. "Hey, what can I do to get you over here before the pizza?"

"_Well, that depends, too. What are you going to be wearing when I get there?"_

He smirked. "What do you want me to wear?"

"_No, that's not how that works, Frankie. I asked first."_

Glancing at the clothes thrown on his bed, he thought about lying, but decided against it. "Navy blue sleep pants and a white tank top?"

"_I'll be right over."_

With a chuckle, he ended the call, quickly put in the pizza order, and hopped in the shower.

"Hey," Frankie stepped aside to let the redhead into the apartment, "that was fast."

"Well, I had a good reason to get here," Sherri ran her eyes over him in an appreciative fashion. "Nice tank."

"Thanks," he grinned, closing and locking the door behind him. "So, uh, you want something to drink or something?"

"Something." She winked as she made her way to the sofa.

He quickly followed, sitting next to her on the sofa. "Yeah? You, uh, you want to tell me what that something is?"

"Nah, I'd rather show you." Her grin went from playful to predatory as she leaned forward to plant a searing kiss on the stunned but happy Frankie.

* * *

><p>"Sherri," Frankie protested between kisses, "Sherri… babe, the door. Pizza's here." He placed a hand on the side of her face to gently encourage her to pull back. "I have to get the door."<p>

"Oh, right, sure… the pizza," she sat up, slipping off the top of him so he could stand. "I'll just, go grab a couple of beers."

"Sure," Frankie stood on unsteady legs as he made his way to the door, paid for the pizza, and headed to the kitchen.

"Screw the pizza," Sherrie purred as she grabbed the box from his hand and tossed on the counter. "I wasn't done with you yet."

"Cool," he said, letting her direct them back to the sofa as she practically climbed him.

They settled on the sofa, her on top. She attacked his throat as his hands wandered down to the curves below her waist. She moaned a few encouraging words as she moved above him to nibble at his ear.

Much to his irritation, she sat up, still straddling him. "Off." She tugged at his top.

"K," he sat up to let her pull it over his head and toss it somewhere else.

"Better," she pushed him back down to run her hands over his chest. "Oh yeah, much better."

Without a word, Frankie pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her in a black, lacy bra. "Nice."

"Thanks," she quirked an eyebrow before leaning back over to resume her assault on his lips.

Their movements became more and more heated as they continued. Finally, Frankie's hand snaked up the redhead's back to the clasp of her bra. Slowly, he began to unhook it…

"Frankie! What's going on here? Oh my God!"

"Ma? _What the hell_?" Frankie went from turned on to terrified and angry in seconds.

"Shit." Sherri jumped off him as if he was suddenly on fire, covering herself with a hand. "Who the hell are you?"

"_His_ mother." Angela Rizzoli pointed to where Frankie still lay on the sofa. "Who are you?" She stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind her.

"Your _mother_ has a key to your place? You gave _your_ _mother_ a key to your place?" Sherri was clearly irate, her anger flashing in her eyes as she searched for her shirt. "I can't _believe_ I was going to date a guy who is _that_ attached to his mother. God!"

"Wait… what? No! I didn't give a key to my place to my mother. Ma," Frankie sat up, not caring how he looked, to glare at Angela, "how the hell did you get a key to my place, and _why_ are you walking in on me like that? What the hell?"

"You watch your mouth when you talk to me, Frank Jr. _I'm_ your _mother_. You _will_ show me a little respect." Angela crossed her arms in front of her. "I got the key from Jane."

"Jane? I'm going to kill her." He turned back to Sherri. "Jane's my sister."

"So, your _sister_ has a key to your place?" Sherrie was tucking her shirt back in.

"No, yes… look, this used to be her place, okay? I'm subleasing it from her because she moved in with her girlfriend, and I'm going to kill her for not telling me Ma had her extra key. I always figured her girlfriend had her extra key." He turned back to his mother. "Ma, really? Did you just walk in on Jane like this, too? I mean, geeze."

"What? I came in all the time. I never came in on her doing …"

"Anyone? No, she went to Maura's to do her there. No wonder." He rolled his eyes.

"Frankie! How can you say that about your sister?"

"Oh my God, your family is _messed up_. I am _so_ out of here." Sherri grabbed her purse and a piece of pizza from the kitchen. "You can call me when you change the locks. Later, Frankie." With that, she pushed passed Angela Rizzoli and out the door.

"God, Ma, I've been trying to get with her for _weeks_. What's _wrong_ with you?" Frankie stood to pick his shirt up from the corner of the room and put it back on.

"You weren't answering my calls, and, when I knocked, you didn't answer. I was worried, so I thought I'd just come in and check on you." Angela held her hands up in innocence.

"You ever think I was busy? You know, if I was hurt or whatever, you'd get a phone call." He walked to the pizza box and pulled out a slice. "What do you want anyway?"

"You sure you don't want me to go?" She frowned, clearly upset.

"No, too late for that. Pizza?" He held the box up to her.

"No, sweetie, thanks. I wanted to know if you'd help me move Bass." She moved to sit at the counter.

"Where are Jane and Maura going this time?" He smacked his lips, wiping his hands on his pants.

"I don't know. Maura won't tell Jane. Use a paper towel!" She sighed, handing him one from the roll beside her. "Jane travels so much now."

"_Maura_ travels a lot. I think Jane just gets pulled along for the ride. But, if I were dating Maura, I'd do whatever she wanted, too. I mean, just _look_ at her." He shook his head. "Sis is one luck, bas…"

"Frankie."

"What? She _is_, and you can't tell me that Maura isn't head-over-heels for her. It's disgusting to see them together."

"I think it's sweet." Angela smiled brightly. "I'm glad she finally found someone. Now, when are _you_ going to find someone?"

"As soon as you stop walking in on me." He picked up another slice of pizza.

"Okay, fine, I get the hint. Want me to give you the key back?"

"No, keep it. Just, don't walk in, okay?"

"Okay. I'm sorry," she gave him her best apologetic face. "So, Bass?"

"Yeah, I'll pick him up tomorrow after work. You have the spare key for Maura and Jane's place?"

"Of course!" She handed him the spare key, a soft smile on her lips. "You know, that Sherri is cute. But, was that a tattoo I saw on her chest?"

"Ma? Really? Come on…"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
